Sparring Rays
by makos-lightningrod
Summary: Korra and Mako spar.


This was the third time today. There was something about the way they moved together that fueled the fire between the two of them.

She could hear him panting, his feet moving a bit as he pressed his heels into the ground to keep his balance. "Getting tired, captain?" Korra asked with amusement as she took her stance and bent her knees, holding her firsts up in front of her to defend herself.

"You wish," Mako smiled faintly before he gave her that mocking wink of his. "Come get me, sweetheart."

It happened in a matter of seconds. She ran at him and began swiping her fists at him, hitting into his arm as he moved his arms, blocking her. "Come on, Avatar. You're losing your speed."

Her eyes narrowed as she dipped down and swung her leg across his ankles, making him fall back before he was hopping back onto his feet. He wiped his brow and dodged her once more before taking her arm and swinging her over his head, hitting her back on the grass. He looked down at her and grinned. "I won that one."

"You were lucky. It's dark," said Korra as she pushed up at him with a fiery swing.

He jumped back easily and landed on his feet, grinning. "Excuses, huh?" He breathed softly. "We're going to use bending now?"

"How about you shut up so I can beat you at what I'm best at," Korra warned as he stood back. Her mouth went dry as he reached for the hem of his undershirt and pulled it over his head. She couldn't help but stare at the sheen layer of perspiration clinging to his torso. "That's unfair-"

"Is it working?" Mako raised an eyebrow before he jabbed at her backside. She gasped and swung her leg at his head, managing to knock it to the side before they were dodging and swiping at one another across the ground.

It had grown dark, the dusk of the sunset sweeping across the horizon. It was a warm night, only a few degrees cooler than the heat wave that had hit Republic City and Air Temple Island that day. However, it hadn't stopped Mako and Korra from sparring three consecutive times that day. The probending tournament was approaching and it had been long since they practiced.

"No. I'm not playing against you in the matches. But I know that I'm plenty better than you outside of the ring," laughed Korra as she took a swing at him.

He grabbed her fist in his palm and pushed her back, trying to make her stumble on her feet once more. She took the opportunity to grab at the waistband of his pants and snap them against his torso before slamming his back onto the ground. She straddled his waist and pressed his wrists into the grass, her hands bracing them there. "As you were saying, pretty boy?"

Mako looked up at her and licked his lips, tasting the salty perspiration on his upper lip. "What am I supposed to say? You lose some-" He thrust his torso up and made her stumble before they switched places, his legs bracing on either side of her torso. His fingers slid into hers and he panted. "-and you win some."

She looked up at him and panted softly, feeling the heat radiate from his body. "I let you win."

"Didn't look like it, sweetheart," he teased, leaning down to press his mouth against hers, their breaths mingling. He released her hands and felt them slide up his arms and run through his damp hair. "I deserve some kind of reward."

"What did you have in mind?" Korra asked, feeling his tongue press against hers before they were fighting for dominance.

He shivered as he felt her moan radiate against his lips. "I was thinking we'd do some more of this-" His fingers slid up her torso, feeling the smooth skin of her exposed stomach. He smiled and pushed the wrappings off of her, his fingers running over her breasts.

"Mako-" She licked her lips. "-we're outside. In the open-" Her words died on her lips as she grabbed his shoulders.

"No one's around. We're far enough from the temple that no one's going ot hear us either." He pulled back a bit and pressed a few kisses down her neck, paying special attention to the spot just below her ear that he knew she loved when he nipped. He smiled when he heard the mewl of pleasure she let out, her nails grazing down his backside.

"Make it quick," she laughed softly as one of her hands went to the front of his pants, tugging it down.

"That's like asking me to kiss you once a day," he whispered, moving his hips so that they slipped off his legs.

"It's hard," replied Korra. He didn't know if she was referring to what he had just said or his hard cock.

"I love you," he whispered, taking the soft peak of her breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He smirked when it hardened and her backside arched, bringing more of her skin into his mouth. His other hand went down to her pants and slipped inside, running his calloused fingers against the wetness he felt there.

"Don't stop-" she gasped, wanting more. Her hands went to her pants and tugged them off until she was completely bare to him. He didn't stop running his fingers across her slit, slipping it inside while his thumb rubbed gently against her clit. She gave a soft cry and pushed at his chest, pressing his shoulders into the ground.

He gave a little groan at the impact and watched her as she swung her leg over his torso and pressed her hips against his. He hissed and grabbed her hips, steadying her. "You're evil."

"Mornings are evil," Korra smiled as she reached between the two of them and held his cock. She exhaled, feeling the heat radiate against her palm. "And you're ready for me, aren't you?"

Without hesitating, she slid down onto him and let her head fall back as she moved her legs to situate herself.

Mako thought he'd died when he felt her warmth close around him. It was always the same every time they were together like this. Whenever it happened, nothing else mattered. Just the way she sounded and moved - it was all he could think of.

Korra felt a similar way as she ground her hips against his. "Mako-" She let out a soft sigh and felt his hands slid up her sides and back down, helping her begin the awkward rhythm.

"Korra-spirits," He panted softly as he opened his eyes to watch her. She was so beautiful with her hair half strewn across her shoulders. He reached up and took the rest of it down, running his fingers briefly before his palm ran down her frontside, squeezing her breasts. The last rays of the sun were disappearing and he honestly thought she was the sun in his eyes. Her warm skin glistened and he could have died.

His hips began to buck, pressing up into her with each time she came back down. He tweaked a nipple between his fingers and was satisfied when she quickened her pace, her moans growing louder.

He could feel the tight pull at his navel and wanted her to reach her release first. He always managed to get her off first, wanting to watch her in her rawness.

Korra felt her lips part in short moans, her eyes fluttered shut to take advantage of the way she felt. She could feel his hands all over her, wanting to touch her at every spot before this moment was over. He was always handsy - never able to stop touching her.

And then he touched her clit again, his fingers stroking the swollen flesh. It was slick against his touch and just what she had needed before she was falling over the edge, her cries loud. He wouldn't have been surprised if someone heard hem, she was so loud. But he loved that about her.

It took a few more thrusts before he felt himself come, the pleasure hitting him full force. He groaned softly and squeezed her breast once more before letting his hands fall down to her hips, stroking them gently. "Wow."

She leaned down and pressed her head against his chest, panting softly. "I think I won that," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Well, I'll let you have that one," he murmured, running his fingers through her hair as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "Only because I love you."

She laughed quietly and looked up at him. "I love you, too, captain."


End file.
